Cosmic Twins
by TheShadowStarr23
Summary: Rosalina has been through harsh tragedies, but when a girl named Rose visits the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, she realizes she is not alone in those dark times. The two can relate to each other and become good friends, and possibly family. But when a familiar threat rises again, Rosalina finds out that her and Rose have much more in common than they ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

_A scattered dream that's like a far off memory,_

 _a far off memory that's like a scattered dream…_

 _I wanna line the pieces up; yours…_

…

… _and mine._

 **A Small Town Deep Within The Mushroom Kingdom**

It was a rather rainy day in the mushroom kingdom. In a small alleyway in a town deep within the kingdom, small crying could be heard. Behind a bunch of heaps of trash, lay a crying baby. It was white and had short blue hair and was wrapped up in a towel. Despite it's loud cries, no one seemed to hear it. It's cries echoed around it, seemingly mocking it thus making it cry harder. Down the street, someone was running really fast. The tall, cloaked figure ran at top speeds, pushing everyone out of its way. The figure ran towards the alleyway, as if sensing the babies presence. It pulled out a _shamshir_ and with one swoop, it cut away all the trash. The figure picked up the baby, rocking it slowly as if to soothe it. The baby looked at the figure with passionate, tearful, crystal blue eyes.

"Fear not child, you shall suffer no longer. You are the chosen… this will all be over soon…." The figure said in a soothing voice. It then leaned over and kissed the baby on it's cheek.

A bubble appeared around the baby and it's pupils disappeared, leaving empty blue circles. it's eyes closed as it drifted off into a deep slumber. The bubble popped and the figure wrapped the baby in a blanket. The cloaked figure began to walk out of the alleyway with the baby in hand. The last thing that was seen was the cloaked figures hood blowing off, revealing a silver haired, green eyed guy.

 **In The Human World, Someone's House 9:45 A.M.**

A seemingly 12 year old girl named Rose, had just jumped out of bed in shock and surprise. She was sweating and gasping.

"W-was that a dream? I-it, it couldn't have been." She thought, "Who was that silver haired guy? And that baby…th-that was me…The silver haired guy's touch felt so warm and comforting."

She looked around the room and made a confused face.

"It had to be a dream, this one was just… different. But… why did it feel so real? Why did that guy seem so familiar? So… amazing. So…" Rose began to blush, realizing what she was feeling, but not sure why she was feeling it. Like her heart did but her mind couldn't. Rose was an average seemly 12 year old girl with long blue hair. Her eyes were crystal blue and she was about 5'3". She looked a lot like Lucina and had a pretty smile. Rose was wearing a panda onesie with a pink bow on one of the ears. Her room was an ordinary white box with a small brown dresser on the left wall and a small closet nearby. Next to the dresser was a bookshelf filled with books. There was a big window on the right wall. On the brown dresser, sat a brown jewelry box filled with…well, jewelry. There was also a fish tank, containing several fish that were swimming peacefully. Her wall was painted as a sunset with beautiful orange clouds. Further up the wall there were stars. and her bed was blue. Lastly, she had a plain blue bed. Just then, someone knocked on the door making her snap out of her thoughts. Without waiting for an answer, the door opened, it was her father.

"What do you want, Grimlock?!" Rose asked with a scowl.

"You have mail, so I came to give it to you." Grimlock replied, totally unfazed by her glares.

"Why didn't you send your little servant to do it? Oh wait, it's your turn isn't it?!" Grimlock's hand balled into a fist so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"I have had just about enough of you! And this time you _will_ join us for breakfast!" He shouted, throwing the envelope on the ground and slamming the door shut.

"Then why don't you do something about it?! Just like you and that little servant did my mother!" Rose screamed, but it fell on deaf ears. Rose began to tear up, while whispering, "Why won't somebody save me from this hell hole?"

She then got off her bed and picked up the letter. It was a white envelope with the smash brothers sign on it in red. Rose gasped, already knowing who it was from and that she got it. But that was impossible. 1, they only gave this to smashers, people who could fight. 2, They were the most famous people EVER! 3, she was chosen out of like billions, of people who wanted to be there. Rose knew that she was the ONLY one in the world to get this. She opened up the letter and read it aloud, but quietly.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _You out of many humans in your realm have been chosen to be in the annual Super Smash Brothers tournament. Although you will not be fighting in the tournament, there are many attractions, memories, friends, and tours. There is a Wii remote attached to this letter, press the A button to teleport. You don't have to eat breakfast, we already have that covered. You can leave as soon a you get this letter. I hope you enjoy your stay at one of the most fascinating places you have ever been to. If you decline, send the letter back._

 _PS, I have yet to know how long you'll stay, so bring a lot of clothes. PSPS, you might want to wear a helmet._

 _M. H._

Rose beamed as she finished the letter. Quickly she ran into her closet and pulled out a big suitcase. The clothes thing was perfect. She had been planning to leave/escape for a while so clothes weren't a problem. She packed her jewelry box first, making sure not to forget that. She then put in all the clothes, some books, hygiene, the fish, the tank, fish food, and her secret stash of snacks. Lastly, She reached into her drawer and pulled out a locket. It was a white, angel wing with a ball in the middle. After changing into dark blue jeans, a light blue long sleeved shirt, white sneakers, a green butterfly jacket that said spread your wings and soar, and putting on the necklace, Rose wrote a note to Grimlock. It said,

Dear Grimlock,

Hah, looks like I won't be coming to breakfast, you'll see why. Read the envelope and weep. Breakfast is canceled.

The Daughter You Hate,

Rose

Then, Rose pulled out the Wii remote and with a burst of courage, she pushed the A button. The last thing she heard and saw was a flash and a knock on the door before it all went black.

 **Smash Mansion, Main Lobby** **9:55**

Everyone was in the main lobby to help set up for the lucky 'newcomer' that was said to be arriving soon.

"Steady, steady. More-a to the left-a. That's-a fine Pit and Charizard, it's-a perfect!" Mario called out to Pit and Charizard. Everyone just finished the decorations, the welcome banner being the last one. Mario took a step back, looking at all the decorations before nodding in approval.

"Hey Mario, what kind of person is coming anyway?" Samus (Zero Suit) asked.

"Looks Like we're about to find out." Sheik said, pointing out screaming that was slowly getting louder.

 **On A Huge Winding Slide**

Rose was now on a huge slide after entering a green pipe that she was teleported next to. There was a stack of helmets, so she put them on before entering. She was sliding down at top speeds, screaming and laughing like crazy. The slide shot up in the air for the final and she was tossed in the sky. After falling for a few seconds, Rose landed on a very bouncy cushion. She and her suitcase, bounced 3 times before landing at the entrance gate of the HUGE mansion. The gate was golden and had the letters SSB on it.

"Woah!" Rose said, looking at the huge mansion.

"Excuse me?" Someone said from behind Rose. Rose turned around to see Marth standing behind her. She fell back in surprise, landing hard on her bottom.

"Oww." Rose thought aloud.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Marth apologised, lifting her to her feet.

"Wait a minute… are you, the hero king MARTH?!" Rose asked,

*sigh* "Yes, that would be me. But there is no need for formality, we're all equal here. I am Marth, and you are?" Marth asked. He'd had enough of this topic from Lucina.

"Oh, forgive me. My name is Rose." Rose said, giving him a smile. Marth looked puzzled. "Yeah, I know. I'm a blue person but my name is Rose, I get that a lot. Hey, but to be fair, honestly… I thought you were a girl."

"Touche. Now m'lady, shall we go in?" Marth asked her while winking and holding out his hand.

"We shall." Rose nodded, taking his hand as they both began to laugh. When they reached the giant doors, Marth gave her a knowing nod before pushing the giant door open.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed. I restarted because i didn't like the original one. Anyways I really am working hard and it would be nice for you to read and review.**

 **As Always, Ciao! ;D**


	2. Crazy Tours and Lights Out

_Your tears are so blue…_

… _Your eyes are a whirlpool of sadness…_

… _Your joy all washed away…_

… _I want to make you smile …_

… _forever…_

 **Smash Mansion, Main Lobby 10:00 A.M.**

Everyone watched in curiosity, and a little bit of fear, as the doors opened. The first to enter, was Marth. He just paused for a bit, giving them a goofy smile before speaking at last.

"People of the Smash Brothers tournament!" He called out, while stepping aside. "I present to you… lady Rose!"

Rose walked in the mansion, blushing madly. She marveled at the smashers and the room itself, before turning even more red and glaring at Marth.

"Darn it Marth! I was just fine before and a lot more calm! Did you _have_ to bust me out like that?" Rose asked sarcastically, while fuming. "Great, now I look like an idiot in front of everyone! You set me up! No wonder I thought you were a girl, Mrs. Spiteful!"

"WHAT?! I! AM! NOT! A! GIRL! And I am NOT married to a MAN!" Marth shouted back at her, now red as a tomato.

"I never said that it was Ms. with an R in it," Rose said with a smile, "That suggest that you really DO like boys. Wow Marth, I've never looked at you like that."

At this the whole group of smashers burst into laughter. This caught Rose off guard. Seeing them all laugh and the expression on Marth's face caused Rose to burst into laughter as well. Sonic ran up to her while still giggling.

"Hey, Sonic's the name and speeds my game!" He shouted while posing. "Anyway, you thought he was a girl too? Pfft, HA! This is priceless!"

After that everyone began to enjoy the party, a few going to meet Rose, and a few wanting to meet her later. Right now Rose was currently sitting at a table with the following: Peach, Samus, Lucina, Raven (F Robin), and Snow (F Wii Fit Trainer). They all, one by one, greeted Rose, each telling something like: They were a princess, they read a lot of books, They travel through time, travel through space, and many more. All these amazing stories and people made Rose feel a little out of place. Just as it was about to be Rose's turn, Peach remembered something important.

"Hey, Rose?" Peach asked.

"Yes, Princess Toadstool?" Rose asked, feeling happy to not have to tell anything of her backstory.

"Call me Peach. Anywho, you're still carrying your stuff around. You should go get things set up, it might take a while for you to be even added in as a resident here." Peach stated, motioning at Rose's brown and black suitcase.

"I'll show you the way if you want." Raven offered but Rose shook her head.

"Well, nice meeting you. Master hand's office is down that hallway, third door on your left." Samus said, pointing to a door that was on the left side of the lobby.

"Thanks Samus, and everyone! I appreciate everything you guys have been doing. And again, thank you. Bye!" Rose said, as she ran to the door and entered the hallway.

"Oh, I forgot that Master Hand isn't in his office right now." Snow said with a hint of fear.

"Should we go after her?" Lucina said, clearly worried.

"Nah, she'll be fine." Sheik, who appeared out of nowhere, reassured them. Apparently she had eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Where did you… you know what? Never mind." Lucina said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 **In the Hallway, 11:25 AM**

Following Samus's instructions, she was met with a HUGE golden door. But before turning it's silver handle, she hesitated.

"I'm really here, in the SSB mansion… with the smashers. And I'm seriously about to enter MASTER HAND'S OFFICE! THE Master Hand! I think I'm gonna die. No, I can do this… I hope." Rose thought aloud as she opened up a smaller version made for smashers. The room was an average office with a normal sized desk, and chair. On the desk was a name tag that said Master Hand, a load of paperwork, an apple, pens and pencils, and a magnifying glass. But that wasn't the doozy, the doozy was the wall, or the back wall. While all the other walls were white with a brown wood floor, the back wall was a seemingly black void that seemed to never end. After examining the room, Rose saw a very twitchy and giant glove fly into the room. Rose gasped in surprise and slight fear. She never expected 'Master Hand' to actually be a giant, floating, twitchy, glove.

"Helloi'mCrazyHandwhoareyouooooohanewdollyheydollywannaplaychopperandchickens? Ready set GO!" Crazy Hand asked, then he lunged at Rose with an axe he pulled out of nowhere. Rose new nothing of what he said, the last thing she new was that she was being lunged at. Rose screamed, clinging onto her suitcase for dear life. Just before Crazy could reach her, Master Hand came out of nowhere and karate chopped him through the floor.

"Darn it Crazy, are you insane!? Wait… never mind. How many times have I told you not to freak out the newcomers! Go to time out, NOW!" Master Hand said, pointing himself in the direction of the void. Crazy moped, as he floated out of the floor and into the void. The void disappeared and revealed a normal wall. Master Hand then turned his attention to Rose.

"I am so sorry for the inconvenience. I am Master Hand, the one who sent the invitation. I assume you've heard about me from the others?" He asked.

"N-no problem, and yes I have. Although I mostly heard about your 'human' version." Rose shivered a little.

"Oh, that. Sorry, I had some business to take care of when Samus notified me of your arrival. When I got here I saw Crazy, and… well you know the rest. That's kind of funny, I expected to here more about my actual form." Master Hand replied.

"Is Crazy always like that?" Rose questioned.

"Yes, but the reason is for another day. Anyway, your room is on the third floor, door number fifty-three. Don't lose this key card if you want to get in. Lastly, it will take about a day to get your information in, so be prepared to run back and forth. That's all for now, dismissed." Master Hand instructed, snapping his fingers and making a key card appear in Roses hand. After thanking M.H. for the opportunity of a lifetime, she left the room and began to follow his instructions. Sadly there was one problem. As Rose dashed down the hall and turned the corner, she bumped into someone. They slammed into each other pretty hard.

"Ow! That really hurts! Uh oh. S-sorry! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Rose asked, standing up and looking worried. What she couldn't tell was _who_ she knocked down.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going dumbass!" The person scowled. Getting to _his_ feet and pushing past Rose. She couldn't see who he was because he was wearing a cloak.

"Well, excuse me for trying to apologize, judgmental jerkwad!" She shot back, making the person stop dead in its tracks. It turned around and grabbed her by her shirt, raising her in the air. The person glared at her with harsh eyes and tightened his fists.

"Oh i'm sorry, your britches are too big for me to hear! You mind repeating that sentence to my face, _darling_?!" He glared, tightening his grip on her shirt. Staring into his eyes, a tortured expression flashed across Rose's face. The person was caught off guard by her terrified expression, one he knew all too well and has seen only once before. Feeling bad for what he was doing for some reason, he slowly lowered her to the ground. Rose's heart was racing and she was scared to death until the figure's eyes showed slight remorse. This calmed her a little. The figure didn't know what came over him, the last thing he did was brush something out of her hair before leaving.

Rose's POV

I was too shocked to say anything, I couldn't even MOVE. Last thing I felt that strange guy do was brush something from my hair before leaving. I was literally shivering in fear of what he might've done to me. But then I saw his eyes. They were absorbing me in and I couldn't look away from them, but at the same time they were gentle. Why does everything in this mansion have to be SO awkward, weird, scary, confusing, or ALL of them!? I'm so confused! I went from talking with friends to nearly getting killed by a GIANT GLOVE, and from there to nearly getting into a fight with some guy I don't even know and can't even see! I'm just going to go to my room, and try to relax before I literally die.

Narrators POV

Rose dashed down the hall and finally found her room. The door was brown and had the words SMB on it. Above the door was a symbol of a blue mushroom, and a red rose. There was a silver scanner on the right side of the door. A small blue light was shining dimly in between it. Rose pulled out her key card and scanned it on the scanner. It beeped and the light turned green, signaling that the door could be opened. She walked in to see a big square room with two beds one on the right and one left, two mini dressers, two closets, two lamps, a bathroom, and a flat screen TV on the left wall. There was a window next to the right bed that was next to the bathroom and closets. Whoever Rose was staying with had taken the bed on the left. The bed had dark blue covers and pillows that were dotted with stars and comets. A star necklace lay on the mini dresser next to the bed. Rose sighed, placing all of her belongings in their correct places. She sat her jewelry box on the mini dresser and placed her clothes in the closet along with her stash of snacks. She also put her fish tank and fish food on the dresser. Rose sat her books next to her bed and put the blue sheets and pillows on her bed before resting on it, finally getting the relaxation she had longed for.

"This is the softest bed I've ever laid on." Rose said to herself. While thinking about beds and sleep, her mind went back to the strange dream from earlier. She still couldn't place her finger on where she was, and who that guy was. Sadly, she didn't get to think.

"Rose, report to my office asap please!" Master Hands booming voice said through the entercom on the wall. With a groan, Rose got up and left her room.

 **Hours Later, Rose's Room 9:56 P.M.**

Rose was on her bed, physically exhausted. Not ONLY did she run around for the whole day, she didn't even get to meet anyone! How bizarre is that?! Her legs ached to no end. She groaned in slight pain. She had just gotten her shower when someone entered the door. Rose looked up in surprise as the most beautiful blond haired woman Rose had ever seen walked through the door. She had on golden earrings and wore a blue dress with three stars at the bottom. A silver crown was atop her head. Her eyes were more blue than the sky and in her hand was a star wand. She reminded Rose of her mother. The woman's eyes settled on Rose and she flinched. They stared at each other for a while before Rose walked up to her, speaking at last.

"H-hello, pleased to meet you. I am Rose, the newcomer here. I was chosen to join the tournament, except I won't be fighting. I guess you are my roomate?" Rose introduced, taking a bow and smiling.

"Yes, it appears that way." Rosalina said before smiling at last. "I am Rosalina, mother and keeper of the Lumas. I am from the Mushroom Kingdom, and pleased to meet you too."

"Great! I'll try not to be a bother!" Rose smiled. The two nodded and got ready for bed, Roslina going and taking her shower. When she got out, she saw Rose staring at an angel wing locket, warm tears slowly streaming down her face. When Rosalina looked into her eyes, she saw the eyes of a 6 year old, although Rose was twelve. A motherly look flashed on her face before she walked over to her own bed. The look Rose had was worse than the one Rosalina used to wear. Then she noticed something in Rose's hair. In her head, was a white flower. (A/N: A white flower in one's head symbolizes the death of ones mother.) Rosalina decided she should get closer to Rose before asking about… well… things like her mother dying. Rose closed the locket as her tears dried. She looked back at Rosalina to see her sleeping. Rose sighed as more tears found their way down her cheeks, then she laid down and fell asleep. Rosalina secretly waved her wand, calling out a white luma from her closet.

"Comet, could you snuggle with her please, I think she needs it." Rosalina asked the luma as she went to sleep for real this time. The Luma was uneasy at first, but then he sensed something inside of the girl. Comet flew over and landed in the bed, cuddling with her and finding his way to sleep in Rose's warm hug.

 **Rose's Dream**

Rose was floating in a place that seemed to be endless. It was dark purple and almost black. Rose looked around frantically in panic.

"W-where am I?" Rose asked to no one, "Hello! Hellooo! … Anyone?"

Without warning, Rose was dropped out of the "sky" and began to fall, screaming as she fell. She fell into a pond but somehow she could breath. Rose landed on the pond floor, the fish swimming around her. _(Where am I?_ ) She looked around slightly confused (A/N: Rose's thoughts in her dreams will be in gray). She then saw something shiny on the ground. _(Huh… what's this?)_ As Rose approached the object it shot out of the ground, she covered her eyes at it's brightness. Rose looked up to see a power star approaching her. It filled her with a peaceful warmth that reminded her of her mother. She slowly reached out to touch it just as everything went black.

 **Smash Mansion 9:01 A.M.**

Rose opened her eyes as the light from the window enveloped her. She sat up rubbing them, her panda onesie ears shaking lazily. She looked around to see Peach and Rosalina chatting on Rosalina's bed, Comet floating beside them.

"Ugggghh." Rose groaned finally coming to. Peach looked back with excitement.

"Ohhhhhhhhh you're awake!" Peach squealed as she football tackled Rose.

"Peach! You'll smother her!" Rosalina warned but it fell on deaf ears. Rose barely managed to put on her fluffy blue house shoes before Peach dragged her out the door.

"Ow! Hey! Where are we going Princess Toad-AHHHHH!" Rose couldn't finish as she was dragged away.

"I told you to call me Peach! Now we are 2 minutes late for your tour!" Peach giggled keeping an iron grip on Rose.

"That doesn't make any differ-WOAH!" Rose looked back to see Rosalina and Sheik following close behind. Where Sheik came from, she had no idea. Apparently Sheik was hiding in the shadows. She gave them a "Is she insane?!" look but they just shrugged.

 **In the Cafeteria 9:10 A.M.**

(A/N: I will leave the cafeteria looks to your imagination.)

Everyone watched in awe as an over-excited Peach burst through the Cafeteria doors, dragging in a dizzy Rose with Rosalina and Sheik following close behind. Peach saw Mario talking with Villager and Villie (Pink haired Female Villager) and she dropped Rose completely and ran over to the three.

"Ow!" Rose whined getting up with the help of Sheik and Rosalina. "Why in the WORLD is she even in _charge_ of this tour?!"

"I have no idea." Sheik said face palming.

"Well anyway, let's get you set up for breakfast." Rosalina said walking up to a refrigerator-like machine on the wall.

"This is a breakfast machine, you click the big button and ask for something breakfast related." Sheik explained. Rose looked at it in awe before choosing what she wanted to eat.

"Hmmm, Lemon-aid and pancakes please." Rose asked, holding down the button. The machine made some beeps before a plate with three pancakes and lemonaid in a plastic cup popped out.

"You're welcome, please enjoy!" The machine said, making Rose smile. Sheik got some eggs, rice, biscuits, and water. Rosalina ordered a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and a water as they left to go sit at a table.

"I can't wait to-" Just as Rose was about to finish her sentence, the machine started to malfunction. It glowed redder and redder and beeped louder and louder.

"Quick, get behind something!" Ike shouted from across the room. Everyone ducked behind anything they could use except for Rose and Rosalina, who were a little shocked. Sheik got the heck out of there.

"Error! Error! E-R-R-O-R, MALFUNCTIONING!" The voice of the breakfast machine screamed. Peach ran in front of the two pulling out a big umbrella just as it exploded, spraying food literally EVERYWHERE! In the aftermath of the explosion, people poked their heads above whatever they were hiding behind.

"Damn, that was one crazy explosion. It's weird, it hasn't done that in forever." Dark Pit said from behind a wall.

"Is everyone okay?" Ike asked, getting groans of annoyance in response.

"I think we can skip breakfast, all in favor say aye." Rose mumbled.

"Aye." Everyone said, including people who weren't on the tour.

"I really wanted ice cream but okay." Peach said, receiving weird looks as they left the room.

 **The Garden 9:15 A.M.**

Sheik, Rosalina, Peach, and Rose were all walking through the garden, enjoying the beautiful sun, flowers, and butterflies. The garden was HUGE! There were many multi-colored flowers all around. Tulips, Daisies, Poppy flowers, Roses, you name it. The flowers were sitting on foot-level brown platforms with lots of dirt in the middle and bricks on the outside. The walkway they were walking on was leading up to the great maze.

"Well, how do you like the garden?" Peach asked.

"It's beautiful!" Rose exclaimed, jumping up a little.

"I'm glad you like it!" Rosalina beamed. As the four walked up to the maze, a GIANT CANNON OF DEA-I mean a GIANT bullet bill cannon rose up from out of the ground! Everyone stared at in horror as the bullet bills face appeared. When the cannon fired, Sheik, Peach, Rosalina jumped out of the way while Rose froze. (And it rhymes! *snaps*)

"Look out!" Rosalina screamed, tackling Rose out of the way. The bullet bill shot upwards and exploded, sending rubble through the air. After the smoke from the explosion cleared, the four girls jumped back to their feet.

"Is everyone alright?" Peach asked, specifically eyeing Rose.

"Yeah, i-i'm good. And thanks a lot Rosalina." Rose said in a sorry tone.

"Sure." Rosalina said, giving her a small smile.

"All in favor of skipping the maze, say aye." Sheik said raising her right hand.

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Well there was this one thing I wanted to see and I really love this place oh and I think we can go see the jewel cave. Also there's this race thing i wanted us to try and-"

"Peach, can this _please_ wait? " Sheik asked. Peach pouted slightly and began to walk back to the mansion.

 **Smash Mansion, Main Lobby 9:32 A.M.**

The girls had just walked into the Main Lobby, hoping this experience will be better than all the last. The place had a marble floor and a giant chandelier. Then there was one big red couch, one big green couch, one big yellow couch, and on big orange couch. The couches were facing each other with a table in the middle and the chandelier above it. Lastly, it had some arcade games and a huge flat screen TV on the wall. The girls walked over and sat on the couch, sipping some of Peach's delicious tea.

"This is the *sip* Main Lobby when it's not being reserved for something." Rosalina said sipping more tea.

"Wow *sip* this is a really nice place! I could get used to this." Rose mused, sinking into the couch and her tea.

"True." Sheik said, doing the same. Peach was very happy that everyone was enjoying her tea. What they couldn't see was that the rope tying the chandelier up had a slit in it. The tear began to get bigger and bigger until it ripped completely in half.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH! Look out!" Lucina who just happened to be walking in alongside Marth. The girls looked up and then barely managed to dodge out of the way as the giant chandelier crashed down. One problem though. Shards. The glass from the crash shot everywhere, including the direction of the girls.

"Someone help!" Rose screamed in terror. Just then, Master Hand appeared and deflected them with a shield. The mini pieces of glass disintegrated upon impact, creating a sparkle effect.

"What is going on here!? I leave for one second and shards nearly end up in peoples heads! Are you okay by the way?" Master Hand asked.

"Yes, and thanks for asking and protecting us." Rosalina thanked.

"As for what happened, we don't know." Sheik said, shrugging.

"Now that you mention it, things like this have been happening the whole tour." Peach pointed out with a frown.

"Yeah, that's right! It happened in the cafe, the garden, and now here." Rose thought, tapping her foot and putting her hand on her chin.

"Hmm, how peculiar. I'll see if anymore weird stuff happens, that way we'll know if these are coincidences or pranks. Oh, and by the way… have any of you seen a green, crystal, floaty shard thingy? If you have, tell me… it's important." Master Hand said. With that he snapped his fingers and the room was back to normal. Then he teleported out of the room. The girls got up slowly, half in a daze. Once everyone came to, Lucina and Marth walked up to them looking like nothing happened. They helped the three up, not even wanting to know why that just happened, but of course there's that one person who asks.

"What the heck was that all about?" Rose asked, jumping out of her daze.

"Get used to it." Everyone said to her in bored toned tones.

"But I think she has a point guys. I mean think about it, in the cafeteria we had the food machine explode… and it hasn't done that in forever… " Sheik said, looking deep in thought.

"And then there was the GIANT and I mean BIG bullet bill at the maze entrance." Peach said tapping her foot and pouting.

"And finally there was the chandelier." Rosalina concluded, looking displeased.

"Hold on, that's no normal chaos. Especially on the same day with the same people." Marth said, beginning to piece it together.

"And if those event were perfectly timed all like that then somebody definately knew about the tour. Yep… someone pranked you guys on purpose." Lucina concluded. Rose looked at them with surprise in her eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll tell Master Hand about everything and it'll be fine." Lucina said, taking notice at Rose's worried expression.

"I'm going to go help Falco with something he requested a bit earlier. And I think we should stop the tour here just in case. I'll see you later." Sheik said as she walked out the door, much to Peach's dismay.

"*sigh* and _I_ have to go help Palutena with her cooking." Peach said while trudging out the door on the right, same one as Sheik. Lucina left too because of something she had to help Luigi with. In the end the only ones left were: Rosalina, Marth, and Rose. They had all decided to accompany each other in a stroll down the halls. Right before they left out the door, Rose had one final question.

"Hey guys… umm, who is Palutena and Falco?"

"Oh… well Falco is a pilot and Palutena is a goddess. You'll meet them later." Rosalina explained."

"Oh."

 **In The Hall 9:30 AM**

Marth, Rose, and Rosalina were walking down the hall when they heard some strange noises. Curious as to what the noises were, the three dashed down the hall. When they turned they saw Wario holding Lucas by his shirt.

"Now you listen kid! You better give me that damn key or i'll bash your little brains in and lock you in my laundry room!" Wario threatend, tightening his grip on the sqirming Lucas's shirt.

"I told you I don't have the key! I… um… gave it away." Lucas stopped squirming and was moping. He also was praying that someone would send help.

"What! Oh _now_ you're gonna get it! I'm tired of you and your little freinds doing me in. Prepare kid, 'cause your getting a one-way trip to wedgieville!" Wario said, glaring at Lucas. Seeing this sight reminded Rose of what her brother used to do to her. Suddenly engulfed in anger, Rose ducked under Marth and Rosalina, dashing past them. She grabbed a wooden bat that was sitting on the wall and cracked upside Warios head.

"You! Leave! That! Poor! Kid! Alone! You! Big! Fat! BULLY!" Rose shouted, hitting him on the head for every word. Wario, now enraged, dropped Lucas and turned his attention to Rose. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Wario was unaffected.

"You call that a hit?! Here lem'me show you how it's DONE!" Wario said. At the word DONE and before Marth or Rosalina could react, Wario rammed into Rose and sent her flying. She flew through the wall of Mega Man's room and stopped at the otherside. A small trickle of blood was slowly making it's way from her head to her feet.

"Ha! I guess she was just another weakling who isn't worth my time! That makes three of you. Later suckers!" Wario laughed before dashing away as fast as his little stubs could carry him.

Rose's POV

I barely saw the creepy jerk dash away as something warm dripped down my face. Last thing I saw was Mega Man's worried face and heard Someone screeming my name before my vision blurred and it all went black.

End of Rose's POV

End Of Chapter


End file.
